


Shine on me!

by RinaTheDerp



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Assisstant!BamBam, Designer!Yugyeom, Fashion Designer AU, I tag as I go, JJ Project - Freeform, JackBam BFFs, M/M, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, and I'm already planning other ships but i dont want to spoiler, inappropriate language, jjp, other idols mentioned - Freeform, propably smut later on, so much swearing, so theres the parents, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaTheDerp/pseuds/RinaTheDerp
Summary: Yugyeom had always thought he'd seen it all. He always thought he had already witnessed the most odd, fanciest, strangest and most beautiful people he could ever see in his life. He was especially sure about the “most beautiful” part, since he was a famous and popular jet set designer, that had traveled most parts of the world already even though he was so young. That was why he didn't expect his world to be shattered by this new assistant, that seemed to put Yugyeoms whole existence into question.





	1. Turn up

**Author's Note:**

> We've done BTS and MX, now it's GOT7s time, because I'm weak for Yugbam! The title is a small exert from their song "Paradise".
> 
> Also this is not the usual fashion AU with BamBam as designer. No here come I with Designer Gyeommie! This one maaaay be one hell of a slow build ride. But I'm trying my best.  
> I don't know shit about fashion designing, except for drawing a few outfits myself when I was younger. This is all made up (except for some designer names or so, that I googled)
> 
> Also un-betaed, so please tell me if you see mistakes!

“Yugyeom, Boss? Can I talk with you for a moment?” Yugyeoms assistant Cloé, a small woman that was five years older than Yugyeom, asked while her boss was working on new designs for his summer collection. He looked up from his desk and smiled “What is it?”

His smile dropped with the next words spilling from the woman's mouth, “I'm so sorry, Gyeom. I really enjoy working for you and I appreciate your work a lot, but I have to quit working for you.”

Perplexed and already a little bit desperate he asked “Why's that? Is it the pay? Oh my god... I already feared I didn't pay enough for your hard work. How much do you--”  
“Yugyeom!” she stopped his sudden outburst, “Listen. I am pregnant and I really want to raise the child right with my husband and, as much as I love my work, I can't go traveling the world when I'm becoming a mother.”

The designers eyes softened as she continued, “Don't worry. I will look for a good new assistant for you. After all I can still work for at least three more month and that's the least I can do.”

The man stood up and hugged Cloé while he tried to hold back his tears. Yugyeom had always been an emotional person who cried easily, yet never without reason. His voice cracked when he said “I'm so happy for you! I really hope the best for you and your family. I'm sure I'll miss you, but it is for a good reason after all!”

\---

Cloé had been working with the now twenty-two years old Yugyeom for almost four years now. He actually had his breakthrough in the fashion industry when he was sixteen and his career was still not at it's peak yet. There was still way to go, but he had the perfect base for a great and successful fashion designer. His uncle often took him with him, when Yugyeom was younger and he was going to fashion shows all over the world. Before Yugyeom even finished school he had been to places most Koreans wouldn't even dream of going to – Hong Kong, New York and even Paris. Around the age of twenty he had already learned his sixth language and his time schedule was packed with meetings and fashion shows everywhere, all the time. He was young, already rich as hell, talented and quite good-looking. The world was lying to his feet, yet he was staying rational. Sometimes when he tried to flirt he let it go over his head, but Yugyeom knew exactly when to stop and he also knew it wasn't some kind of miracle or fate that he got so successful, but hard work and passion in what he did. 

The people around him always admired him for not going over-the-top with his high life and staying polite, kind and caring even when there were no cameras around. It was just against his nature to be snooty. He even always tried to thank literally every single staff member of his shows to show his gratitude towards them and their hard work. People just happened to like him. They almost had no other choice. The only thing everyone complained about once in a while was the fact that he was a drama queen and tended to overreact a little bit.

He could also be sassy and maybe sometimes even rude, but it was usually just to people he was close to and really comfortable with and it was never with bad intentions. One of these close people was his best friend and mother-in-heart, Jinyoung. Jinyoung took a big part in keeping Yugyeom on the ground. He also always scolded him when he did something wrong and told him to always eat properly. He and his boyfriend Jaebum really were like parents to him, even though they bickered with him often. They were his second family and the ones he could always turn to when he had struggles.

\---

Three weeks after Yugyeoms PA had broke the news, they still had way too much to do to even think about hiring someone new. He had to attend two fashion shows in Europe with lots of interviews in between. His flight back to Korea was just mere two days ago and he was already neck-deep in work again. From time to time he stole a glance at his time schedule on his desk.

_Two months and a week left._

\---

Yugyeom was busy working again, when the familiar gentle knock from his door sounded and Cloé stepped in. “Boss,” she started, “Now that every scheduled task for today is done, would you mind looking into those files for possible new assistants I picked out for you?”

He ruffled his hand through his already messy hair and nodded sleepily. He hadn't slept properly in days and the work didn't seem to become less. Yet he was overflowing with ideas that still needed to get into the summer collection, so he fought the tiredness with hella lot coffee, energy drinks and sugar. He knew his body must already hate him so much for treating it like that and he was sure he'll regret it later on. But what needed to be done, needed to be done in the end.

The small woman stepped closer and put the files on the desk where he had just made enough space to look them through. She sat down in a chair across from the man and explained “I set up a job-offer on your website and in some magazines that have the right audience. We actually got sent tons of applications, but these few are the only ones I thought of as plausible. I mean, even middle schoolers tried to apply. You are too popular, Boss.”

Yugyeom was a bit flustered at that and waved her off “Ah, don't say that. I bet they all just want to work for me, because they get paid well.”

“You have seen your popularity ranking, haven't you? You are number one in various categories like 'Man I would introduce to my parents' and 'talented and sexy' and stuff. Believe me, you are popular.” she deadpanned.

The designer laughed “Sexy? My mirror says other things right now. I'm pale as a corpse, have black bags under my eyes and I'm entirely overworked. If media showed this side of me, the people would think twice about stuff like that.”

Cloé rolled her eyes “Oh, come on. Let's just get over with it, Cinderella. Maybe we can both catch up a bit of sleep today.”

With a smirk and a nod he started reading through each file, pointing out good and bad things here and there. They all looked promising and he was sure they would be really outstanding between all the other applications that didn't even make it to him. Eight of the ten files infront of him had pictures attached, but they were covered with post-it notes. When he wanted to remove them, Cloé slapped his hand away. “No chance, Boss. I want you to decide by their qualities without considering their looks!” she scolded and then added quietly, “some are quite hot though...”

Yugyeom fake-gasped “Cloé! You're a married woman!”

“As long as I'm just looking, I can enjoy what I get, can't I?” she grinned and then both laughed for a moment, the thick work-air loosening a tiny bit. The next moment Yugyeom was feeling melancholic and let out a deep sigh “What if I don't find a PA whom I get along with as good as with you? Your good vibes always help me through tough work days like these.”

With a reassuring pat on his shoulder the woman smiled “Don't worry! We will find someone as good as me. Or maybe even better. How about we sort out the five that fit you best right now and then invite them over for... three test days?”

He smiled with a hint of worry and said with a thankful voice “Yes. Let's do that. Thank you for organizing everything so well.”

“I told you I would arrange it, since I am at fault for telling you so late after all.”

\---

The first test trainee that was invited was called Taehyung and he already looked like a designer himself. Dressed in all-gucci and walking like a model, he left quite a strong first impression. He seemed pretty competent, managed all his given tasks well and in time and was also always polite even tough Yugyeom was younger than him.  
He didn't get the job though, because on the third day he made the mistake. He was supposed to call a model agency and get a certain photo model to set a date for a new shooting. Though when Taehyung had noticed that the number of Marco Bizzarri, the head of Gucci, was part of Yugyeoms contacts he freaked out. After squealing and running around like a love struck fangirl he tried to copy it for himself and Cloé, obviously, caught him doing just that. 

_Number 1: failed_

They didn't take in another trainee for the rest of the week and just invited number 2 in on Monday, so they could at least finish a bit more work. But Monday rolled around pretty fast and the next potential PA was already standing at the door to their office.

Jung Taekwoon was a quiet young man. At first Yugyeom felt a bit intimidated by Taekwoons dark and always downcast expression, but he soon realized, that this was just the way the olders face was. He was actually a really nice person and funny at that. Not only was he a bit taller than the designer and had a whiny voice that didn't fit his appearance in any way, he also had a good humor at that.  
Unfortunately he failed too, because he wasn't able to do one of the most important jobs of a personal assistant: Phone calls. He asked if he could just handle everything via e-mail and texts, but that wasn't possible. If he wasn't able to make phone calls, he wasn't fitting for the job, unfortunately.

_Number 2: failed_

This time they took the next trainee in the day after Taekwoon had left. Number three, Byun Baekhyun, was the exact opposite of Taekwoon. He was very outgoing and lively from the first second. He was also very polite and well educated and his application actually seemed too perfect to be true. 

“So Baekhyun, you already have some experience as assistant it says in your letter. What kind of tasks did you already learn to do?” Cloé asked, smiling.

“For my former boss my main task was to answer incoming calls and organize meetings for him. I often had to get him some papers and information from all around the company. Though his company was really small unlike this one here. I might get lost in the first few days, since my sense of orientation is quite bad.” he answered with a half hearted chuckle.

The designer and his assistant had to laugh at that and Yugyeom patted his shoulder “Don't worry. You'll get used to it. But to be brutally honest, I got lost a lot in the beginning too. I always had to call Cloé to get me from 'whatever hell this was' and everyone around me would stare at me like I was an alien, even though I am 'the big boss' here.” He said the last part with total confusion on his face. Now all three of them laughed out loud together. 

The first two days went by pretty smoothly. Whenever Baekhyun had a question he wouldn't hesitate to ask to make it right and he really did good. All of his tasks were finished in a good time and with an even better result. He was really made for this job. 

Then on the third day it happened. The poor boy got lost while he and Cloé were roaming the various departments to get some data here and there. While Baekhyun was still waiting for some documents to be printed out by the head of the department, Cloé went out of the office to look for something, when she was back to get the trainee, he was nowhere to be seen. After looking for him for an hour she got a call from her boss, “Hey Cloé? Baekhyun is with me. He said he lost you and tried to fight his way back up here.”

Cloé just sighed and also went back to both men. The young trainee apologized a hundred times and cursed his “stupid sense of orientation”, to which the other two reassured him that it was completely okay to get lost in the first weeks and that he just had to call them next time. 

The rest of the day, they didn't leave their floor so nobody could get lost again. Nothing special happened until the workday was over and Yugyeom was already sure he had found his candidate for the job. Cloé also seemed very pleased with their third trainee. The last two really had to be outstandingly great to beat him. 

_Number 3: successful_

Once again the young designer glanced at his time table.

_One month and three weeks left._

\---

Yugyeom met up with Jinyoung and Jaebum in the evening. They had invited him over for dinner and a few movies. They hadn't done that in a great while and insisted for him to come. 

It was only a few minutes past seven when he rang the doorbell to the apartment and after some seconds he heard footsteps getting closer. The door opened and Jaebum greeted him with a bright smile before letting him in. They hugged and Yugyeom stepped inside, but before anyone could say anything, Jinyoung yelled from the kitchen, “You're twelve minutes late, Gyeommie!” 

Jaebum laughed and said with a teasing tone, “Mother was worried.” and the youngest immediately joined in laughing. When they sat down on the dining table, Jinyoung finally greeted him properly too.  
“You know, I actually invited Jackson over too. Since I wanted you to finally meet him.” Jaebum started while chewing on his steak, “but he canceled, because his best friend was going nuts about something. He didn't say any details though.” 

JB had told Yugyeom about Jackson a few times. They were good friends and from what the older had told him, Jackson was a noisy, but really kind person that always caused good mood and was always there for his friends. The youngest was actually looking forward to meeting him soon, but today he was glad it was just him and his two closest friends. He didn't want to see any more new faces at least for the weekend.

\---

While dining, they talked about all kinds of things like Jaebum having adopted his third cat, Jinyoung planning their long awaited holiday at the sea side and lastly about Yugyeoms search for a new assistant. Yugyeom told them about the failures and the successes and all three of them were sure, Baekhyun sounded really promising and that it would be a challenge to fit better for the job than him. 

“I'm just glad nothing too crazy happened during these trainee days. Everything's definitely too stressful right now for anything big to happen.” Yugyeom sighed, pushing away the thoughts of possible scenarios that could've happened up until now. “I just hope all this isn't too much stress for Cloé and her baby! What if it gets sick, just because she has too much to do?”

“Woah, there. Calm down! She quits this early to prevent something like that from happening.” Jaebum reassured him.  
“Yeah, don't worry, Gyeommie. She'll know what's good and what isn't and she'll also tell you when it's too much for her. You know her long enough. Isn't she a really responsible woman?” Jinyoung said with a motherly tone.

A bit more calm, Yugyeom leaned back in his chair and sighed, “You guys are right. Sorry for overreacting.”

Jaebum then stood up with the words “so who is ready for some trashy movies?”  
To which he just got two groans as an answer.


	2. Just Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applicant number 4 and 5 have their test days and Yugyeom falls (kind of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bambams Outfit is literally the one from the "Never Ever" MV. 
> 
> And since I wrote this until 5 am I'm not sure if this is even a good chap. But here it is. Again, un-beta-ed.

Monday came by in a heart beat and so Yugyeom and Cloé greeted their fourth trainee.

Kim Taeyeon seemed to be the only promising female who applied to the job, since most females were “just” fans that didn't have matching qualifications nonetheless.   
When Taeyeon stepped in for the first time, Yugyeom had thought she was a model or a celebrity or something, because of her beautiful face, charming smile and great fashion sense. He didn't expect her to be the next trainee they had invited over. She had already mentioned it in her application that she had experience, but Yugyeom was really astonished with how well she was managing the whole personal assistant things. She seemed even better than Baekhyun.  
On her second day he was already convinced that she'd be the one he'd hire in the end. But when he told Cloé, she wasn't as positive, “There's something fishy about her... I just can't get behind what it is. I also think I've seen her before.”  
Both of them didn't get their heads around the matter and tried not to let the young woman notice their suspicion. 

Her third test day was almost over when Yugyeom and Cloé had left her in charge for calls and stuff for a few minutes while they were discussing something at another department. They were already in the elevator when Cloé had noticed, that she had forgotten her note book on Yugyeoms desk. She waited for the lift to stop at the right floor again and rushed to the office. She didn't expect to witness the scene infront of her though. Behind her boss' desk sat Taeyeon like a deer caught in the headlights. In her hands were Yugyeoms newest designs and her phone with an activated camera. 

Nobody expected that one of the trainees had to leave handcuffed and lead by the police. It turned out the young woman had been an employee for one of Yugyeoms rival designers and tried to steal his designs. 

_Number 4: failed_

Cloé took all the blame on herself, even though the young designer told her times and times again that she shouldn't worry too much. “But if I had made better background checks on them, this wouldn't have happened! What if she already sent the designs to Jun?” she insisted. -  
“I'll make new ones. She only had like... how many was it? Five designs? I won't add those few to the collection and just think of some that are even better! Now don't worry too much and we'll see each other tomorrow, ok?”  
With a sigh she excused herself and went home.

\---

The next morning Cloé found Yugyeom sleeping on his desk, a lot of paper spread around him on the table and floor. Two empty bottles of energy drink and a cup with a bit of coffee left inside in the corner of the table. A lot of the papers covering the room were crumbled or ripped in halves. 

With a sigh the PA stepped closer and gently patted Yugyeoms shoulder, “Boss. Boss it's already half past seven! We have to prepare for the last trainee!”

The younger man only yawned and mumbled “five more minutes...” before burying his face deeper in his sleeves. Cloé ignored the plea and arranged herself on her desk before stepping infront of him again with the words “Wow, Boss. Have you made all of these overnight?”

Yugyeom yawned again and slowly rose from his sleeping position. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, at all the designs that came to life the last night, only to shrug and answer uninterested “seems like it... ugh... I need a coffee.”

His assistant just huffed “And a mint gum.” 

\---

It took about twenty minutes to make the young designer look like a normal human being again. _Look_. But he still felt like the walking dead. He had already poured down a big cup of coffee when the knock on the door announced the arrival of their last trainee. Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Hell, Yugyeom didn't even know how to spell this name. He just hoped he could improvise until he was awake enough to get anything straight. 

But when said person entered the room, the young designer didn't want to do anything straight. No. As soon as his eyes fell on the Thai boy that had just entered the office, his mind was all gay from 0 to 100 within a second. He mumbled a quiet “holy fuck” under his breath and stared the newcomer up and down with wide eyes. 

His silver hair was styled back, he wore a decent make up (not unusual in this branch), his plump lips had a hint of pink on them, his jacked was from one of Yugyeoms oldest collections – dark blue with tons of different buttons on the collar - a blue turtleneck underneath, a tight, dark skinny jeans that made his long and thin legs seem even longer with big rips on the knees and silver paint shoes to round up his perfect appearance. 

Yugyeom was shook. He was already used to seeing beautiful people, especially since he was working in the beauty field, but this man infront of him made him almost feel like he just experienced love at first sight. It took him a moment to gather his guts again and work like the professional he was after all. 

The smaller man approached with caution and bowed down infront of Yugyeom. “Nice to meet you, Mister Kim. I am Kunpimook Bhuwakul, but I prefer being called Bambam.”

Cloé and Yugyeom both held back a relieved sigh, because _'Ah, a nickname!'._  
The designer cleared his throat and forced a smile onto his tired face “Nice to meet you, Bambam. But please, call me Yugyeom. No need to be overly formal to someone who's younger than you.”

A tad bit dramatic, Bambam said indignantly “But you are the boss! You are Kim Yugyeom, the world famous fashion designer! How can I not be formal to you?”

With a genuine chuckle the younger answered “Just treat me like a normal person. Or at least like a normal boss. Nothing high and world famous. I may not look like it, but I'm human after all.”

Bambam went quiet for a second and then nodded. “Yugyeom it is.” he acknowledged, more to himself than anyone else. 

\---

“So it said in your application that you initially studied event managing, but you have experience in assisting and organizing. How come you changed your field?” Cloé asked after a few introduction words were exchanged.

“Oh, I think the cause for this was my big interest in fashion. I got to help organizing a small fashion show in my old hometown and was so fascinated by everything that happened, that I was entirely sucked in into this subject. Clothes have always been something greatly important to me anyways, so I came to the conclusion that I wanted to work in that field.” he explained, but then frowned a bit “unfortunately I'm not the least bit creative, so I could never become a designer myself. But working with one, especially one as wonderful and talented as you, Yugyeom, would be an honor for me.”

Yugyeom was used to being praised like this all the time. A lot of people had told him before that it was or would be an honor to work with him. So why did his heart skip a beat, when his applicant for the job of Yugyeoms personal assistant said these words? He must be really tired.

\---

Bambam experienced something similar to Yugyeom. He was already freaking out since the weekend, because he got to meet his idol, his inspiration, his reason that got him this deep into fashion to begin with – Kim Yugyeom. And he even had the chance to work for him! He wasn't even sure how he made it into closer choice. There must have been thousands of thousands of applications and he was sure they didn't invite all of them in to have test days.

Since he had almost fainted Friday night, because of his nerves, his best friend Jackson had to cancel his dinner plans with friends, so he could take care of him. He still had to think of something great to repay his savior for this. 

When the big day had finally come, Bambam made sure to look extra good. He put on his favorite jacket and styled his hair and even applied some make up. _'I hope it's not too much.'_ he thought with a final check in the mirror, before leaving the house. 

When he arrived at the company, he was ten minutes early, but wasn't sure if he should go in that early or not. _'Five minutes early sounds better. Yes. I'll just wait five minutes.'_ he said to himself. Those five minutes were the longest five minutes he had ever had in his entire life, but when they were finally over he stepped inside the building as confident as possible. 

The woman at the reception had sent him to the 10th floor. When he reached that one, he had to ask another employee where he had to go next, because he couldn't immediately find a room that said “Kim Yugyeom – Office” or the likes. He knocked and waited to be called in. No going back now. All his movements were very cautious, so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. 

Fortunately he was good at hiding sudden emotions, because _fucking hell_ , was that adorable sleepyhead infront of him really Kim Yugyeom? Bambam only knew what the slightly younger man looked like from magazines and TV shows and the likes. He had never seen him without styled hair, make up and perfect outfits.

But the person, that he saw at this moment had messy hair, that looked like it was barely fixed a few minutes ago so it wouldn't look like he fell asleep on his desk. His loose simple grey shirt revealed his collarbones unintentionally, he wore simple dark blue sneakers and a simple skinny jeans that hugged his body perfectly, but still seemed comfortable. If it wasn't for the dark bags under his eyes and the total exhaustion painted all over his face, Bambam would've called him really beautiful. Instead he pitied him a bit. Must've been a rough night. 

If the Thai boy was honest, it calmed him down to see, that even a person, that was known for their perfect looks and on-point styles can look casual and even exhausted from time to time. He immediately felt more real to Bambam than he could've ever imagined. 

\---  
\---

Cloé began with her instructions for the jobs, the man was supposed to do, while Yugyeom made his way to the kitchen where the coffee machine was stationed. But before that he, once again, checked and fixed his looks in the bathroom. Even a blind person could see, that he hadn't slept much. When Cloé had woken him, he was asleep for barely two hours and he knew this day would be a long day again. He usually would have just gone home for the next hours to catch up on some sleep and then come back in the afternoon, but he had to have an eye on the new trainee after all. Especially after what had happened with Taeyeon. 

Even though Bambam looked like an honest person with only good intentions, the designer had developed a few trust issues overnight. If this boy didn't do any shit that made him suspicious, then Yugyeom was sure he'd soon get rid of these feelings again.

Armed with his mug filled with steaming hot coffee he sat down at his desk again and helped the other two, who had already started cleaning up the messy room. There were more papers than Yugyeom had remembered, so it took them a few minutes. 

It actually happened from time to time, that the designer had an 'inspiration night', where he would start designing like his life would depend on it (it did, since it was his daily income though) and he would throw around the pictures like a maniac. And because of the great amount of caffeine and lack of sleep he would sometimes even forget half of the night, even though the results were usually the best of the collections in the end. 

“I'm sorry that your first task was to help clean up my mess...” Yugyeom apologized embarrassed when Bambam handed him the last sheets.

“Don't worry about it. If that is part of the job, then I'll gladly do it too.” the older said with a charming smile. And again, Yugyeoms heart skipped a beat.

\---

Even though Bambam didn't have much experience, he was a fast learner. He made a few minor mistakes from time to time, but still did a good job. There wasn't one single incident on the first day.

In the evening, when Bambam had bid his farewells, Cloé turned to Yugyeom, who was already lying face first on his table again, “Boss, how about you sleep two or three hours more tomorrow? I can show the new boy around and explain everything and you get some proper rest this time.”

With a tired nod, Yugyeom complied. He took his jacket and bag and tiredly walked out of the building, where he took a taxi home. He could have walked the ten minute walk, but he was just so tired after all, that he didn't care to pay extra.  
Cloé often used to offer him a drive home, since she had a car, but he wanted to get used to the possibility that his new PA may not have a car, nor live in his direction of the city.

\---

Three hours more sleep than usually after an almost sleepless night really did the job. He felt refreshed and well-rested. Or as well-rested as an overworked fashion designer could be at least.

When he left his house he also looked as neat as people were used to see him. Styled hair, proper clothes (his jacket did the job the day before, so he only had to wear that again to look less shabby) and no dark bags under his eyes. 

When he reached the 10th floor, he already smelled the freshly made coffee. He followed the smell and was greeted by Bambam and Cloé sitting by her desk. The trainee immediately offered him the coffee he had prepared. Cloé must have told him earlier, when Yugyeom will be coming, since the designer always texted her when he left the house if he came in later.

With a pleased hum and a “thank you.” Yugyeom took with the mug, smiling bright and took a long sip. Perfect. Just what he needed. When he walked into his office, he missed the look on Bambams face, who had been staring at him the whole time until the door closed behind him. 

\---  
\---

On the second morning Cloé had greeted Bambam alone. She immediately explained, that the boss would be coming in about two or three hours. “Sometimes I have to convince him to get some more rest” she just commented and Bambam saved this information in his head for possible later use.

The two of them were roaming the building, when Cloé got a text from Yugyeom. “He'll be here in about ten minutes” she explained and so they went back upstairs again.

“Do you think he'd like some coffee when he arrives here?” Bambam asked hesitantly, not sure if he should already be asking about his boss' personal likings. 

“He'd love you if you made him one without having to ask, actually.” Cloé laughed and showed him how the coffee machine worked. They just sat down at Cloés work desk again, when the star of the show showed up. 

Bambam froze in place. There was a completely different looking person greeting him, compared to the day before. Styled hair and no loose clothes, a bright, breathtaking smile on a definitely not exhausted, but beautiful face. Only the sneakers remained the same. 

Even though the Thai should've been used to that look by now from his magazines and all, it was an entirely different experience in real life. Now he really felt, that he was standing infront of his fashion god. _'Damn he looks so naturally hot, it should be illegal!'_ he thought, but snapped out of it in the exact same second to offer the coffee he had prepared. 

He was so damn glad, to have thought about making it, because the smile he earned made a choir of angels sing inside his head. And he wasn't sure if that was because of his admiration for the other, or because of something else he didn't dare to think about.

_Number 5: successful_

\---

Bambams test days went by in a heartbeat and soon the Friday found its end. The last trainee was just as outstanding as Baekhyun had been and Yugyeom knew he would struggle to decide who of the two he should hire. He and Cloé decided they would think about it and decide at the end of the week to contact the 'winner'.

Unfortunately the week went by without a clear result. The next Saturday sneaked up and Cloé barged into Yugyeoms office. “Boss! I have an idea! How about we invite both over and let them take one last competence test?” she announced dramatically.

“Oh my god, Cloé! What has your genius mind planned this time?” he responded equally dramatic. 

And so she explained her evil plan (Though it never came to life, what made both of them a tad bit sad.) So in the same evening they called both applicants. When Baekhyun was invited over for a 'last competence test' he immediately started apologizing, “I'm terribly sorry, but I just accepted another job offer yesterday. My favorite photographer, Oh Sehun, contacted me yesterday that I had the job and I accepted instantly. I really hope you can find someone else. I'm so, so sorry for the inconvenience!”

Cloé reassured him that everything was ok and that the 'final test' would have been the thing that would have decided between him and another person and that he actually took some work off their shoulders by declining the offer. She also genuinely wished him good luck and a nice time at his new job before ending the call.

“Yugyeom, I think we have found your new PA. The third boy, Baekhyun, accepted another job offer just yesterday. And hey, maybe we'll get to meet him again, because he works for Sehun now.” she explained to the designer, who had been waiting for her expectantly to finish the calls.

“For Oh Sehun? Really? Well, maybe we should arrange the next shooting with him then.” Yugyeom chuckled, “I haven't seen him in such a long time. How long has it been?”

“About 8 months. You haven't requested another photographer except for Youngjae since then, remember?” Cloé helped. 

The young man had to laugh for a moment “I can't help it. Since Youngjae takes the best pictures and always brings coco along, I just have to ask for his work. But it wouldn't hurt to switch from time to time, huh?”

Leaving that matter aside for now, Cloé handed him the phone, “I think you should break the news to Bambam.”  
With a nod, Yugyeom took the already dialing device and pressed it to his ear. After some seconds the peeping was replaced by the raspy voice of Bambam, that hadn't left the designers head since he had left the building a week ago. 

“Yes please?” he said.  
“Ah, hi! It's me, Yugyeom. I'm calling, because I have some big news! You've got the job!”  
“...............”  
“Hello?”  
“Sorry, I just had to mute the phone for a second, so you didn't have to hear my... celebration sound.”  
Yugyeom chuckled and thought _'Celebration sound? What did he do? Scream?'_

Yes, Bambam did scream, but he would never admit that. How could he? That would be incredibly unprofessional after all.

They talked about further details, which Cloé had to tell Yugyeom from the background, and agreed, that Bambams first proper training days would start from the following Monday. Because a glance to the calendar told the designer, that there wasn't much time for his new assistant to learn from the old one. The sooner they started, the better.

_One month and a week left._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story slowly starts rolling (in the second chap, said the person who wanted a slow build, but we'll see).   
> This html editing is really tiring. I always have to add all these "em"s when the people in my story think... gah


	3. Forever young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam gets wasted, Yugyeom accidentally gets confronted with it, JB is a child and Cloé is a little shit. That's a good start for Bambams new workplace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but unlike "ASBTTS" this is more of a free time thing where I just write whenever I have time and motivation. This chap is also a little bit shorter and again not beta-ed. I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Please leave a comment, cuz I'm still not sure if I'm doing this right D:

“JACK! I'VE GOT THE JOB!” Bambam yelled into the speaker of his phone. He just _had_ to tell his best friend immediately after Yugyeoms call had ended.  
Not even bothered by the loudness the other yelled back “YAS! CONGRATS BAMIE! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!”  
“THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BELIEVING IN ME AND HELPING ME!”  
“YOU'RE MY BFF, I'M OBVIOUSLY HERE FOR YOUR SUPPORT!”

The phone call continued with loud yelling and Jackson had to hang up, because his neighbors complained about the noise in the end. Bambam was so happy, that he could finally work (officially) with his idol, his inspiration, his long time crush!

 _'Wait. I almost forgot about the crush. God fucking damn it!'_ he thought at that moment and suddenly had an inner fight about if he should be the happiest man alive or rather the most nervous mess on earth. He ended up being a mixture of both and thus messaged Jackson if they could meet up to toss back some drinks. 

\---

Yugyeom on the other hand was working overtime again. He wanted to get some important things done, which was definitely not an excuse to not think about his excitement for the upcoming time with his new PA. Nope. Definitely not. 

Around 11pm his phone rang, _loud_ , and he fell from his chair in shock. He didn't even read what the display said as he accepted the call and yelled “JB, what the fuck? Stop attacking me like that!”

“Woah, calm down, bro. How am I supposed to know that you're concentrated and have your phones sound turned on?” Jaebum sometimes had the ability to tell details like that from his friends reactions, so Yugyeom didn't even question the accuracy anymore. 

With a sigh he asked “What is it at this time of the day?”  
“What? Can't I call one of my best friends at a random time when it's Friday evening?” the older scoffed, but continued “Well, actually Jinyoung got invited over to his parents and he'll probably be staying the night since I'm 99% sure his mom will make him drunk on wine again. So the question is, do you want to come over to play some games? We haven't done that in a while and I even have snacks!”

Sometimes Yugyeom really questioned who of them was the older one, but he couldn't deny the excited grin on his face when he answered “Guess I have no choice then. I'll be over in 20!”

And with that he hung up and got ready to leave. 

\---

Two hours into gaming and two bags of chips later JBs phone rang. Both men looked at each other with terror in their eyes, since they were expecting Jinyoung to come back home (he always told them to “go the fuck to sleep. You fucks have been sitting infront of that TV for more than five hours!” even though they were used to throw all-nighters when they were busy gaming). But the name (and the picture) on the phone said something else.  
“Hyung, it's Jackson. Don't you want to pick it up?” Yugyeom asked when both stared at the screen for a few seconds. 

He accepted the call, but didn't dare to press the phone to his ear. Instead he held it as far as possible when a really loud groan came from the speaker, followed by an equally loud “Jaebuuuuuuum~”

After turning down the volume to a minimum he closed the distance to his ear a bit (not completely, because Jackson was still so _loud_ ) and answered “Jackson. On a scale from 1 to Kitten on high heels, how drunk are you?”

Yugyeom looked at him with utter confusion painted all over his face, but he could hear the other babble proudly “Solid 7! But I'm a 10 as always!”

With an audible sigh Jaebum asked “And what is it that your drunk ass needs?”  
The answer he got sounded a tad more serious now, “Well, I may be ok, but my friend here is more of a bunny with lipstick stage of drunk. And I would appreciate if you could pick us up and bring us to my house... please?”

“Bunny with lipstick?” Yugyeom mouthed to himself and JB smirked at that. He turned to the younger and asked “Wanna take a ride and pic up some drunkards? I could need some help to take some videos and photos so I can threaten Jackson from time to time.”

Yugyeom nodded while holding back a laugh. Every distraction was worth gold right now. Especially since he still didn't get his head around the reason for his excitement. Before they got in the car they made sure to put buckets on the backseat so Jaebum wouldn't have to clean the whole car (again). 

\---

Just some minutes later they arrived at the club Jackson was currently at. JB didn't take long to find him and his silver haired friend with an arm draped around his shoulder to keep him on his feet.

“Wow, that one looks really wasted.” Yugyeom said before leaving the car alongside his friend, “Please tell me the one, who still looks alive is Jackson.”

With a snort the older answered “Yep, and I think the other one is his friend Bamie. I haven't met that boy yet, but he's Jacks best friend. And I didn't expect to first meet him wasted, when I can't even see his face. I just hope he won't ruin the car.”

They closed the distance to the drunk pair and Yugyeom felt chills creep up his spine as he started to recognize the mess of a man he now stood infront of. All that came out of the silver-haired boys mouth was some unidentified blabbering and he couldn't even keep his head up for more than a few seconds. Jackson on the other hand was almost sober again by now. His eyes grew wide when he realized who his friend had brought along. 

With a forced smile he said “Yo! Thank you for picking us up, JB!” and then he nodded over to Yugyeom as a greeting, “I'm Jackson and you are?”. The Chinese knew exactly who Yugyeom was and also that he was the new boss of his best friend. And he also knew that he kinda fucked up by calling Jaebum earlier. 

“I'm Yugyeom. Nice to meet you.” Yugyeoms smile was as forced when his eyes were on the hopeless drunk again. 

Jackson noticed his awkward look and pity on his BFF and hoped he wouldn't recognize him. But then said BFF started slipping from his grip and just as he was about to hit the floor, Yugyeom grabbed him by the arm and gently pulled him up again. “I'll help.” was all he said before he and Jackson carried him to the car. When the men thought getting him those few meters _to_ the car was hard, they didn't expect it to be even harder to get him _inside_. They tried a few times, but getting him on the backseat without having him all over you was just impossible. 

With a heavy sigh Yugyeom sat down on the backseat and pulled his new PA inside while the others helped him with googly eyes. At least Bambam was in the car now, sleeping, and they could finally take off. 

\---

After a few minutes of total awkward silence the Thai opened his sleepy eyes when he felt someone gently stroking his head. With a raspy voice he asked quietly “Jack? Am I in heaven or why am I lying in Kim Yugyeoms lap?”  
“If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna sew your mouth shut and knock you out again.” the other hissed from the front seat and Jaebum snorted audibly. 

The rest of the drive was quiet and peaceful until they arrived at Jacksons apartment. They dragged Bambam outside and Jackson took over again. Since he was living on the second floor and they had an elevator, he was sure he could carry him the rest of the way. So they said their farewells and parted ways again. 

Back in the car Jaebum chuckled again, “Seems like Bamie is a fashion fan.”  
“He has to be. He's my new assistant after all.” Yugyeom replied dryly. After a short pause the older almost yelled “Are you fucking kidding me? Shit, that must've been super awkward for both of you! That was the 'Bambam' you had told me about earlier?” and with a mumble he added “Jackson's always called him 'Bamie'...”

Yugyeom laughed “Yeah, if he even remembers that we've been there.”  
The next words JB spoke were a bit hesitant “What are you gonna do?”  
“What do you... Oh, no, no, no! Don't worry! I won't fire him! I mean, we get wasted from time to time too, don't we? How should he have known I would see him in this state anyways?”  
“Uh-huh. I was actually a little scared for that boy for a moment.”  
“Hyung, I'm not a monster, you know?” the younger deadpanned. 

\---

Back at Jaebums place they continued with their gaming and actually pulled through the whole night. Though at first Yugyeom was a bit distracted when he thought back to Bambams sleeping face and the softness of his hair. He just couldn't resist touching it and ended up stroking his head the whole ride to Jacksons place. 

When Jinyoung arrived in the early noon, he found both men passed out on the couch. They were snuggled together in a uncomfortable-looking position and the three cats of the pair joined them. Kunta was deadass spread out across Yugyeoms face while the other two were curled up on Jaebums stomach. 

Jinyoung chuckled quietly and snapped a few pictures he then sent right to their group chat. Since the cats woke up from his arrival, they got up and greeted him, asking for pats and food immediately, which also made the two men rise from their sleep. 

They all had breakfast together and Yugyeom proudly told Jinyoung too, that he finally found a new assistant. Nobody lost a word about the incident from the night before though. 

\---

Monday morning came by and Yugyeom was a bit nervous again. He hadn't slept properly, since he was worried Bambam would be too embarrassed about the weekend and maybe even consider quitting again. Anxiety was always one of Yugyeoms worst enemies after all. 

But when he arrived at the company he was greeted with the most charming smile he thought he had ever seen in his life. “Good morning, Boss. I hope you had a good weekend.” the Thai happily greeted him.  
“Good morning and I did, thank you, Bambam. Is Cloé already here too?” the designer replied, now genuinely relieved.  
“Yes, she's getting some documents. Must be back any minute.”

Right when he said that, Yugyeom felt a pat on his back. “Morning, Yugyeom! Hope you rested well, because we have a shit ton of stuff to do.” she smiled, a bit of irony in the gesture.  
With a nervous chuckle Yugyeom prepared himself for the packed day. He didn't get to interact a lot with Bambam on at first, since the work just didn't seem to get less. 

Bambam on the other hand learned a lot about the details of working with Yugyeom and what would be coming in his future in the company. 

\---

At noon Bambam had a break and decided to go to Starbucks across the street, to which Yugyeom gladly accompanied him. When they walked out of the building side by side the older asked “What did you do on your weekend?”  
Yugyeom immediately tensed up for a moment, but smoothly played it cool by saying “I went to a friends house and wasted my time gaming with him actually.”

“I wouldn't call gaming a waste of time.” he laughed and Yugyeoms stomach did a small flip at the charming sight. 

“Well, I'm usually too occupied with work to play games a lot so it was a pleasing change for the time being.”

At the coffee shop Yugyeom learned that Bambams taste was quite extra, because unlike Yugyeoms simple coffee latte he ordered a 'toasted white chocolate mocha with extra cream and a shot of caramel extract'. 

The nervousness Yugyeom had felt towards the sliver haired beauty had already faded into nothingness while they were talking about all kinds of trivial, yet so interesting stuff. He almost felt like he was on a date where they got to know each other a good bit better. Bambam even showed him pictures of his pets, three dogs, a flying squirrel and two cats. 

When they were back Cloé was already waiting for them and scolded them for taking too much time for a simple coffee. Though she immediately noticed the positive change of mood after they came back. 

\---

Around seven o'clock in the evening Cloé told her trainee, that he could go home, since today's tasks were done and she didn't want him to work extra hours right at the start. 

“What about Yugyeom? When's he going home?” he asked a bit worriedly.  
“He always works overtime. It's rare that he ends on time. Even though I've been working with him for such a long time I couldn't get that out of him. Sometimes you may have to beat him up to make him go home and _sleep_.”

Taken aback by this statement Bambam thought _'She didn't mean this literally, right? There'll be no need to actually_ beat him up _, right?'_  
His worries just got worse when he noticed the smug smile on her face to his reaction. Just as he was about to leave, she stopped him “How about we try to convince him to go home for today?”

Bambam had a bad feeling about this, but was dragged along nonetheless. When they entered the office Yugyeom didn't even look up from the papers infront of him as he acknowledged their presence with a hum. “Yugyeom? It's quarter past seven. Time to go home.” Cloé chimed. 

“Hmm. I still have to go over these documents.” he just replied, eyes glued to the table.  
“See? He won't listen” she whispered to Bambam and then turned back to her boss, her voice now louder and more serious “I will change my formulation. Go home and get some rest! You have a really important meeting in the morning and when I get another whispered 'Is he alright?' or 'he looks exhausted' then I'll make you regret every single life choice of yours! Got it?”

Yugyeom was standing up straight on an instant and bowed down to her with a choked out “Yes Ma'am!”

Satisfied with herself Cloé walked out of the room and left behind a flabbergasted Bambam and a terrified Yugyeom. The latter sighed audibly when he said “God, she can be so scary sometimes. I made the mistake of not believing her threads at the start, but I immediately learned for the better.”

“Huh... sounds really harsh. Note to myself: Don't get on Cloés bad side.” the older nodded and excused himself from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: I relate so hard to Cloé. I love her!  
> Second of all: I REALLY needed to bring the cats into this. Sorry for that xD But I love cats! And JBs cats are just the CUTEST!  
> Third of all: Bambam has my idea of dealing with his feelings in this story. Getting wasted.  
> Lastly: No, I will not explain JBs and Jacksons measure of drunkness xD Well, maybe I will later on or on my tumblr/twitter (both @RinaTheDerp)


	4. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "important meeting", Uncle Jeonjae and the first tooth-rotten fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever and I am **SO** sorry about that!
> 
> I'm not 100% satsfied with this chap, so please let me know what you think!

Tuesday morning, 8 am. The meeting has started and Yugyeom was already having none of it. Everyone in this room had something to say in Yugyeoms company. Everyone in this room was part of the management. There was, obviously, Yugyeom as the main owner and the one with the biggest word. The shareholders who didn't have much to say, but were still pretty important. The investors and sponsors, whose words often even topped Yugyeoms, since they were the ones who helped him to get his finances he needed when there was something big planned. And last and, to Yugyeom, definitely least, his uncle Jeonjae, the designer. 

Don't get him wrong. He loved his uncle, but whenever the conversation drifted to the fashion industry, his uncle just took over and tried to change Yugyeoms whole fashion label into something more to his own liking. He himself was still pretty active as fashion designer and his sells were still great, but his audience was completely different. While Yugyeoms fashion was mostly for young people from teens to young adults, maybe even adults who just wanted to stay young. Uncle Jeonjaes fashion was for people 30+. It was way more mature and serious. The clothes they made were like day and night. Both really fashionable in their own ways, but they were really hard to compare. Which was funny since Yugyeom had learned almost everything he knew about fashion from his uncle.

Yet he sat there, in that meeting, faking his best smile while raging inside. His uncle just complaining about everything he could fucking think of. 

Cloé and Bambam stood in the corner of the room with two other assistants from some people who sat at that table. The young Thai looked around the room and tried to recognize every single person, because Cloé had told him to remember them all. Though at one point his eyes stopped at Yugyeom and traced his features. Even though the younger was smiling, Bambam could see that he wasn't the least bit happy. He was angry, so angry that it scared the PA trainee a bit. 

_'No wonder. I would be fucked up too if someone said so much shit about my own company infront of the most influential people of it.'_ he thought to himself as he pitied his boss. He was already planning to make Yugyeom the best coffee he'd ever had to at least brighten his mood the tiniest bit.

The complaining didn't seem to end and then suddenly Bambam (and probably other people in the room too) flinched, because Yugyeom slammed his fist on the table, what made his uncles talking finally come to a halt. His voice was shaking with anger when he started, “Uncle. We had this discussion so many times. This is _MY_ label. This is _MY_ way of leading it. And this is _MY_ way of dealing with things! I'm inviting you to these meetings, because sometimes I need your experienced help. But when I am not asking for your opinion, then”, he forced himself to take a breath and calm down, because with every word he got louder and angrier, “ _please_ try to refrain from talking. As you can see, the company works just fine _without_ all these changes you always suggest. If you don't like the way my label is, then fill out a complaining file and hand it to my assistant. I will look into it and consider it at least. If this happens one more time in one of my meetings, then I am willing to ban you from attending further meetings!”

The room was dead silent and Bambam even held his breath for a moment until Jeonjae opened his mouth again, “ Your assistant, u-huh. And who of these two people is that? I mean you usually only let three certain PAs in and now there's a fourth that obviously comes from _your_ side.” He pointed at Bambam without taking his eyes off his nephew. 

“He's my new PA in trainee phase. Problem with that? And what does that even have to do with our company issues right now?” the young man rolled his eyes annoyed, while tapping his finger on the table. 

Getting the gesture, Jeonjae shrugged and leaned back in his seat again, “Okay, Gyeommie. I will not tell you how to lead your company anymore. You can come ask me anything as always, but I will not interfere without being asked to. Now let's continue this meeting like adults and professionals!”  
A disapproving grunt from Yugyeom was the only answer to that before they actually _did_ continue properly. 

The meeting went on for an hour, but even though Jeonjae had kept his word to stay quiet until he was asked, Yugyeom didn't seem to calm down. 

\---

When they were back in their floor, the boss stomped into his office and slammed the door shut behind him. Bambam on the other hand asked Cloé if it was a good idea to make some coffee to calm him down a bit. Thus with the cup in his hand he cautiously knocked on the office door and waited for a response. He heard a grumbled “yeah?” and stepped inside. 

“I'm sorry to bother you, boss, but I thought I'd bring you some coffee?” it sounded more like asking for permission than a statement, but he was pretty unsure of his idea the moment he saw Yugyeom. The young mans head was lying on the desk, his arms hanging down on his sides and an earplug in his right ear that was connected to his phone. When he had heard the word 'coffee' though he raised his head tiredly and forced a smile. “Thanks, Bambam. Actually just what I needed now.”  
“Let me know if there's anything I can do for you.” the other just replied a bit hesitantly.  
Yugyeom nodded and so the trainee left the room again.

But just half an hour later he heard a frustrated “Clo~é!” from his boss' office. The person he'd asked for was gone for another half an hour though so Bambam stepped in, instead of her. 

“I'm sorry,” he started when Yugyeom looked at him in confusion, “Cloé just left to get something and said she wouldn't be back for thirty minutes or so. Is there anything I can help you with though?”

For a brief moment the younger considered something, but then looked at him and said, dead serious “Hug me!”  
Bambam was taken aback for a moment and just replied with a confused “huh?”.  
Yugyeom sighed and avoided eye contact all of a sudden, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked...”  
“N-No, it's fine. I can hug you! I just... You just caught me off-guard.”, the Thai explained and strolled over to the table where he stretched out his arms in a welcoming manner. Yugyeoms eyes brightened up so he stood up and embraced Bambam. He buried his face in Bambams neck and ignored that his heart started to beat faster the moment his body came in contact with the others. 

Bambam was glad that the other couldn't see his face right now, because he was sure he would compete his blood-red dress shirt right now. His body was burning everywhere Yugyeom touched right now. His waist, his belly, his shoulder, his chest where they were flushed together, his waist where the others hands were snaked around, even their knees touched at some point. 

His pounding heart didn't get better when Yugyeom quietly started talking, his breath tickling Bambams neck, “thank you for... doing this. I really needed that hug. I even called my closest friends, but they didn't have time and Cloé is like a second mother sometimes that's why I called for her. It's actually a bit much to ask from a PA, so thank you. I really appreciate that you didn't get creeped out by this sudden request.”

“No, no! Don't worry, it's fine! I don't mind hugging you. I mean, hugs can make people happy, don't you think?” he replied as he gently patted the others back. But just as he was getting used to the feeling of holding Yugyeom in his arms, they parted again. He almost frowned, but then blushed heavily instead when he saw the shy look on Yugyeoms face, the hint of pink on his cheeks and the obvious avoiding of eye contact out of embarrassment. Quietly the designer answered “yeah. You're right. Thank you!”

Right at that moment Bambam thanked the gods, that his self restraint was a thousand times better than Jacksons, because if it wasn't he would've just thrown himself onto the younger and kissed the sorrow away from his pink lips. He would throw his arms around his shoulders and press their bodies close again. He would... _'Oh, no, no, no, no! Not gonna go there!'_ he stopped himself, because he knew, everything that started to creep into his head now would be inappropriate.

“Do you want me to keep you company for a while?” Bambam asked, with pure intentions, then and he got a shy nod as an answer. That little gesture set butterflies free inside of his stomach, but he ignored them with a smile as he sat down on a chair across from his boss. That was all Yugyeom needed to finally calm down and relax again. Just Bambams quiet presence while both of them were engrossed in their own work was what did the trick. Yugyeom was going through documents while Bambam was studying the timer and all appointments for the upcoming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI if this was an A/B/O fic, someone would've died in that meeting. JK JK, but I am actually considering to rewrite the scene on my Tumblr (@RinaTheDerp) as a ABO version. This would be so fun (esp since I never wrote ABO before xD)
> 
> And TFW you laugh while writing your own story! “Hug me!” nothing more to say.
> 
> UPDATE! There is an A/B/O Version on my [Tumblr](http://rinathederp.tumblr.com/post/168507499386/shine-on-me-yugbam-ff-an-abo-au-exerpt) now!


	5. Mayday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom starts to realize something, the fashion show comes and Yugyeoms girlfriend too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotta time skips. Sorry for that. But I really have to get the story finally rolling. Can't keep you guys waiting for years after all!
> 
> And I'm terribly sorry about the delay! As I already said on my [tumblr](http://rinathederp.tumblr.com/) I have a lotta stress with school and personal stuff (pls dun judge. I'm 20 and completely overworked), but I'm trying my hardest to take time and finish my stories!

The next weeks rolled around and went by like a thunderstorm. Not only did Bambam learn a shitton of new and important things, but Yugyeom was buried neck-deep in his work and preparations for the next fashion show. The show would be the last thing Cloé would work on together with them before the birth of her child, so he wanted to make it one of the best shows possible. It didn't really help, that his head couldn't bring up shit though. For the first time in years he was stuck with a creative blockade. 

Yugyeom was frustrated. He sank to his knees and flopped to the floor with a desperate groan. He was supposed to get this finished. He was supposed to create clothes like he always did. Yet he couldn't and he didn't get why. He just stared up at the ceiling and groaned again. Maybe he should get fresh air into his head.  
Too lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the knock on his door before long, slim legs appeared right above him. A shocked gasp ripped him from his thoughts and his eyes fell right at that spot he always refused to look at out of respect (even though he'd always been curious about it) – Bambams crotch. It was hard to not look there, when it was right above his head and in his field of view, when he wanted to have a look at his PA trainees face right now. 

It didn't take long until the dirty thoughts in Yugyeoms head began to bloom. A few milliseconds to be exact. He blushed when he allowed the image of him going down between these legs rise to his head, then to his own lower regions. In the brink of a second he turned around on his stomach and carefully stood up again, slightly slapping his cheeks to get his mind clean again.   
“Yugyeom, you ok? What were you doing on the floor?” Bambam asked with a worried look that made Yugyeoms heart do double-flips. Why exactly did he have such a strong impact on the designer?  
“I... uh... I'm having struggles, I guess?” Yugyeom answered while trying not to look into the others eyes or at the other in general.  
“Struggles? Do you need any help?” the worried look became worse and Yugyeom struggled really hard to hold his thoughts back of just kissing the worry from the thais face and then take him right here on his office desk.   
“Nope. Nothing to do. I just can't come up with new ideas. Seems like I have to excuse myself into an early weekend as it seems.” Yugyeom then managed to explain with a perfectly practiced fake smile. He grabbed his jacket and bag before rushing past a confused Bambam and a surprised Cloé with a brief “See you guys Monday!”  
“Wai-- Yugyeom! What the actual fuck?” he heard the woman yell after him as he almost ran out of the building. 

He fiddled his phone out of his pocket and punched in a number before holding the device close to his ear. After some seconds of dialing someone picked up with a cheerful tone “Gyeommie, what's up? You haven't called in a while.”  
“Kookie! Ah, sorry for not calling so long. I was just wondering if you're free tonight? Maybe wanna go grab some drinks?” Yugyeom tried not to sound too desperate, but his friend immediately picked up on it. With a soothing voice he answered “Don't worry, buddy. I've got you! I'll be done around eight. Pick me up?”  
The raven haired looked at his watch _'That'd be in 50 minutes.'._  
“Sure. Gonna pick you up at work, eight o'clock.” he confirmed with a relieved smile and entered the cab he had stopped during the call. 

\---

Jungkook was a fellow designer and close friend of him. They were the same age, only apart by two month, but even though Jungkook was practically the older one of them, he always looked up to Yugyeom and often saw him as his idol. Kookies fashion label 'Infires' was only known in Korea and Japan by now, but Yugyeom was already planning on giving his friend a little push with a collaboration or something the likes in the near future.

\---

Since he had some time before picking up his friend, he decided to go home, shower and change clothes before heading out again. With a new cab he got to his friends office to pick him up. The latter was just heading out of the door when the car came to a halt. As soon as he entered, the men started chatting like some teenage girls to an extend that the cab driver let out a relieved sigh when they were out of the car again. 

\---

Jungkook usually was one of the most polite and nice persons Yugyeom knew. That was until he had some alcohol in his system, then he sometimes got kind of merciless.

“Bro. I think you just really need to get laid.” Jungkook deadpanned and sipped on his bloody mary nonchalantly. Yugyeom on the other hand choked on his blue lagoon and almost spit it on the table infront of them.  
“You just killed then years of my life, Kook. Why are you so insufferable when you drank a bit? Can you not throw this in so suddenly, please?” the younger grumbled.  
“Because I'm saying the truth. I mean, come on. How long haven't you fucked with anyone? I'm sure it's been months! The last time I remember you saying you had sexual intercourse with anyone was on your birthday last year!” Jungkook exclaimed while the raven haired boy sank deeper and deeper into the sofa.   
“You know, that your birthday is just around the corner right? We can't just let you stay unfucked for a whole year. Especially not as South Koreas hottest man alive!” Kookie got more and more excited with each word and with the last sentence they had the attention of all of the people in the bar. With a loud groan Yugyeom hit his friend hard on the shoulder to which the latter winced in pain, but laughed right after again “Gyeommie. You know that we're in a gay bar and at least half of these people just look for someone to fuck, so why not get a bit drunk and give in to your needs? And if nobody here interests you, then we'll find another bar.”

“It's not that easy Kookie.” Yugyeom finally sighed “You know I can't screw with anyone if I don't feel something for them.”  
“Ok then how about your new PA?” the older shrugged.  
He almost choked again before glaring at his friend “Why is Bambam a possible candidate now?”  
“Because you just said that he's hella hot and you'd love to go down on him about five minutes ago.”  
Point taken. That hit Yugyeom right in the face. After some seconds of no response, Jungkook grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him a bit. Slight panic started to flood his voice when he said “Hey! Bro, snap out of it! You're getting really pale and I don't want to carry you home!”  
While still staring blankly into nothingness the younger just mumbled a small “fuck” under his breath and then turned as red as a tomato.

“Fuck, Kook! Why am I so fucked up?” he almost whined.  
“What's that supposed to mean now?”  
“I just found out, that I have feelings for Bambam, because we were talking about the fact that I can't fuck anybody I don't have feelings for! How is that not fucked up?”  
“You have a point there. But I mean, I didn't start dating Yoongi on a normal way either, so fuck it. Doesn't matter, right? As long as you noticed, that's enough.” Jungkook tried to reassure him.   
“You're right. It doesn't matter.” Yugyeom sighed “But what does matter is the fact, that he is my assistant, he's probably not even gay and I should have never developed anything close to these feelings for him!”  
“Then let's go and find out, huh, drama queen?” the older sassily offered with a raised brow.   
“And how do you intend to do that?”  
“Just leave it to me, Gyeommie. I have a wonderful idea.” he answered with a wicked grin that made shivers run down the others spine. 

\---

Yugyeom knew it. He just knew his friend would plan something completely ridiculous. Now he had to watch him flirt with Bambam right infront of his nose while Cloé discussed some important details about the incoming show with him. Sure, the plan was to find out if the Thai was straight or not, but there was the sickening taste of jealousy on his tongue whenever Bambam laughed or giggled at the others cheesy comments. He decided to finish his organizations with Cloé inside of his office so he didn't have to watch them flirt anymore. The moment his still-PA left the room, Jungkook entered with his bunny smile. 

“Oh man, you wouldn't believe what I found out!” he started, grinning wide. Yugyeom mentioned for him to continue and so he did “Ok, so, I'll tell you just some of it, because it's way funnier on my part like this. He is gay. Entirely so. Unlike your bi ass. And don't worry, I'm not even his type. He had a pretty clear type though.”  
Yugyeoms ears perked up “And that is?”  
“I won't tell you. I told you it would be funnier.” there was the wicked grin again. The younger already knew he couldn't get that information out of his friend, but he had a feeling he would know it pretty soon anyways. 

\---

As days passed and the fashion show scooted closer, Bambam did more and more of Cloés jobs. She barely had to leave the desk by now, because her trainee was adapting perfectly even after this short time, so he actually spent most of the day on Yugyeoms side. The latter was also slowly getting used to Bambam entering his office instead of Cloé - slowly at least. 

The nights he spent entirely in the tiny office room became more frequent, since he finally had some ideas again and had to catch up on his prior creative blockade. He could sleep again when the show was done (or when he was dead. Either way was fine). At least that's what he told himself with every coffee and every energy drink he chucked down. 

It was one of these mornings, when Bambam quietly entered the room, placed a fresh cup of coffee on his desk and gently woke him up after secretly having taken a picture of Yugyeoms sleeping form.   
“Yugyeom, wake up. It's morning and I brought you coffee.” he hummed. The younger mumbled a sleepy “Thanks babe” before slowly rising his head from his desk to give the other a sleep-drunk smile. 

Cloé was honestly confused as hell when Bambam suddenly ran out of the office beet red without even looking at her. Since she wanted to know what was going on she glanced inside the still opened door, just to see her boss already sleeping again. 

\---

“The show is in three days! I want everyone to double-- no, wait. Tripple-check everything they are working on! And if there is something missing, or anything wrong, then fix it immediately. I want this show to be perfect!” Yugyeom declared to all his workers with new energy after being banned from his own company for a day by his two PAs to catch up on some sleep. 

“He's pretty strict about this show, huh?” the Thai mumbled to his instructor.   
“He's like that with all of his shows. But that's just because he's nervous.” she said with a fond smile.   
“Nervous? _The_ Kim Yugyeom? Is that even possible?” the man gasped, completely bewildered.  
“He's just a normal human being after all. And a sensible one at that.” she chuckled.   
_'Nope. Not convinced.'_

Even though the show was supposed to start at eight o'clock in the evening, Bambam found himself all done and ready at the big show hall at nine in the morning. They had already practiced the show the prior day, but they still had to do it again twice today. Everyone was running around frantically as hours passed. Cloé and Bambam took turns in catching their boss to make him drink some water and sit down for at least two minutes. 

“Holy shit, Cloé. How am I supposed to do this when you're gone? It's already hard when we work together!” Bambam huffed just after Yugyeom ran off again. But right when she wanted to answer, another female voice roared behind them. It was a very high and very annoying voice.

“Yugyeom, my love! Your girlfriend is here! Where are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some big grammar mistakes, because it's 4 am right now and I am not sure if I missed anything while proof-reading. Point them out if you find them! 
> 
> Also lemme know what you think! And did anyone expect this plot twist? I bet not. I mean, neither did I. Oh well, looks like I just can't stop myself from giving y'all some drama.


	6. Prove it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeoms Girlfriend (?) is introduced, Shownu/Hyunwoo from Monsta X appears for a moment, Bambam understands everything wrong and Yugyeom is so _stressed_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really proud of this chapter (or at least of the first half) and I'd LOVE to hear some opinions!

“Yugyeom, my love! Your girlfriend is here! Where are you?” a shrill woman's voice sing-songed from behind them, but while Cloé turned around in shock of the voice, Bambam froze at the sound of these words. 'Yugyeoms... girlfriend?', he knew the thought would haunt him. It always did, when he was being entirely honest with himself. It was not a secret, that Yugyeom had always been bi, so there was a high chance, that he could fall for girls as well as for boys. Yet the Thai had secretly always hoped his famous crush would still be single. And didn't Yugyeom say something like that a while ago? It didn't seem like he was out sometime to get himself a girlfriend actually. 

Another shiver went down his spine as he slowly turned on his heel to look at the newcomer in the hall. He knew it. He knew it was a mistake to look at her. He wanted to cry, wanted to puke and wanted to die there and then. That woman was [beautiful](https://weheartit.com/entry/289721378)! She had a small and slim, yet nicely curvy body and a really strong and confident body language. Her long, wavy hair was rose blonde, her dark eyes big, her lips plump and painted with the prettiest shade of red just like the small blush on her pale cheeks. Hell, Bambam even thought she looked better than most of the models running around him all day.

He was about to turn around and run to the next bathroom, so he could splash water in his face (cry) and calm down (try not to have a mental breakdown), when the lady locked eyes with him and marched over to him with the grace of a swan. A deadly swan that wanted to feast on Bambams broken heart. He jerked back and lowered his head in fear even though he was at least ten centimeters taller than her, but her presence was just so strong. She eyed him from head to toe before speaking up again, this time at a normal volume, “Hey there, pretty boy. Do you happen to know where my boyfriend, Kim Yugyeom, happens to be at the moment?”

Bambam gulped and almost winced at the words 'my boyfriend', but tried to answer nonetheless “H-he should be somewhere around here. I think he went th--”

He was cut off within seconds, when she held up her hand flat to his face with a lot of determination and glee on her face. “Found him~” she hummed and walked past the poor assistant. When Bambam turned to look where she was going, he witnessed a scene he hoped deeply to avoid. Her arms were wrapped around the neck of an astonished Yugyeom who seemed like he didn't get what was going on right now (he didn't). Without saying a word too much or spending a glare too much, Bambam finally rushed away from all these terrible things that just happened to ruin his petite fragile heart and locked himself into the next bathroom.

\---

A loud, cheerful yell of his name, then arms swung around him and a body pressing against his back. He tried to shrug off whoever that girl was who was practically screaming right into his ear at the top of her lungs. When he reached that goal he turned around to look at his attacker with confusion on his face. As a professional, he had to admit that he liked what he saw infront of him. And if he wasn't entirely into his cute-as-hell assistant, he would've started to flirt with the beauty that smiled at him like she just won the lottery. 

“Uh, can I help you, Miss?” he asked after a few seconds of staring at each other. The first reply he got was a shrill laughter and then a weak slap to the chest with the words “Yugyeommie, you dummy. Have you already forgotten me?”  
“I'm sorry, but it looks like I can't recall having ever met you?” it sounded more like a question than a statement, but she just sighed while still smiling.  
“Don't worry, babe. I won't take it personally, since it's been a year and my appearance changed a lot since then.” He cringed at the nickname.  
“That still doesn't explain who you are, why you just invaded my personal space and how you even got in here!” Yugyeom said, this time more sure and slightly annoyed.  
“I am Jessica and I am here to claim you as my boyfriend. And it's not important how I got in. What's important is the fact, that we can finally be together and fulfill our love!” she winked before she tried to charge at him again. 

He dodged her this time like a pro and answered with a raised eyebrow and even more annoyance “I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, but I'm calling the security right now!”  
“Wait! I will prove it to you! Look!” she yelled while pulling out her phone in one swift movement. 

After some seconds she held it to the designers face and the latter was presented a video of himself and a girl who was a few years younger than him. It was taken on an open street of Seoul and the girl had some similarities with this 'Jessica', but she was way less flashy, wore glasses instead of make up and was dressed like a wallflower. The first part of their conversation seemed to be something about her being a fan and asking for an autograph. Then she asked “C-can you p-please give me an advice in love?” to which one-year-younger Yugyeom nodded since he had some time left and she continued “There's this boy I love, but I don't know how to approach him. He's a bit older than me and has some popularity and I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know I really exist.”

A short moment of picking the right words passed when the man answered “If he doesn't notice you yet, then be a bit more outgoing. Show him 'I am here!' and make it impossible for him to not notice you! You're a pretty girl, so I'm sure you can do it when you put your mind to it. And if he still doesn't want to notice you, then he's not the right one and he doesn't deserve you!”

“So you're saying, that I should make him notice me and then ask him out when he does?”

“Basically, yeah.”

“But what about the age difference? He's already overage while I still have a year to go!”

“Uh, I don't know about that actually. Maybe you can explain the situation to him and if he likes you too he'll wait? Or you wait until you're old enough and then ask him out. Maybe that will go with less suffering on your part.”

“Thank you so much! I will gladly follow your advice!”

And then the video stopped. Still confused, Yugyeom scratched the back of his head and asked  
“And why are you now saying you want to date me? Shouldn't you be asking out that dude you wanted advice about? And who even took this damned video?”

“My mother took it.” She said shortly before continuing “And I was talking about you the whole time! I loved you for years and I did everything to get you to notice me. I changed my style, started working in the fashion industry, made a YouTube channel with beauty vlogs in which I always tagged you, so you would see them! I did everything so you will take notice of me and accept me as soon as I turned old enough to date you!”

It seemed like she didn't take a single breath between all of these words, so when there was finally a break, Yugyeom took his chance to speak up “Well, I'm sorry to shatter this dream and show you reality, but that's not how it works, Jessica.” He didn't intend to be mean or rude, but he was stressed, _ok?_

His words didn't seem to make anything clear, so he tried again “Jessica, I will not date you. When you told me about your crush I probably thought you were talking about a classmate or colleague and not about me! I meant that you had to make 'him' notice you personally. I didn't even mean you should change anything about you. I just thought he would be from your area or something so you could try and _talk_ to him from time to time. Do you even know how people develop _real_ feelings for each other? They spend time together, they talk about the things they like and the things they hate, they get to _know_ each other _'just like I got to know a lot about Bambam and his cute cats he calls his babys and his family and his hobbies and pretty much his whole personality.'_. If you don't know a persons soul, you can't actually love them!”

“So you want to try and take me on dates before you want to officially become my boyfriend? Or should I ask _you_ on dates?” the girl asked with an unsettling and seemingly everlasting smile. 

“No! This is NOT what I meant! Did you even... ugh... Cloé, help me please!” he whined loudly in hopes his still-PA could hear him from where she was standing a few feet away with her back turned to them. Unfortunately fate was against him today, so she didn't hear and he had to try and explain this fan of his how the real world works.

With a big frown he tried _again_ “Ok, Jessica. You can _not_ be in love with me, since you barely know my personality and I will _not_ date you either!”

For the brink of a second Yugyeom thought her smile faltered, but she simply replied “Don't worry. I know how you really are. I've been following you on any social media possible and I never miss a show you make an appearance in. I am always up-to-date with everything about you. I even know that you wanted to decide between two men when declaring your new PA! I know who you're friends with and who you like most to work with. I even know the names of all your eight former relationship partners!”

“Oh, fucking hell” Yugyeom mumbled and then pointed one question, or rather statement, at her “So you're a stalker after all.”

She looked quite offended at the sudden suspicion “I am NOT! I'm just a passionate lover! How else was I supposed to get closer to you since you didn't even give me a chance to work for you!”

“Looks like your qualifications didn't match the requirements then.” Yugyeom deadpanned simply. _Again. Stressed, ok?_

She poked her lower lip out in a pout and wanted to object when a strong hand appeared on her shoulder. 

“I am truly sorry, Mister Kim! Looks like my sister got too ahead of herself again!” a tall, young man declared pitifully. He looked like he was only a few years older than Yugyeom and probably the same height. Though he looked like he could smash the designers head without even sweating. 

But Yugyeom would've never gotten so successful if he'd let thoughts like that hold him back, so he pulled out his respectful-adult-voice “As long as she gets home safe and maybe, just maybe, gets a little explanation on how the real world works, then it's fine.”

“Hello? I'm still standing here! And Hyunwoo, that's not fair! I thought you'd back me up!” the girl suddenly interrupted. 

“You told me you were best friends with him and had permission to walk around here. So I'm obviously acting the way an adult should and get you out of here again.” he said in a fatherly tone and then briefly looked at Yugyeom, “Don't you see, that you're making this hard working man uncomfortable?”

“When someone is making him uncomfortable, then it's you, Hyunwoo. You're buff and big and scary!” she bickered.

Her brother looked offended, but not mad and sighed before he grabbed the small girl and threw her over his shoulder “Again, I'm really sorry for this trouble-maker here! I hope she didn't break anything nor caused any harm. And if she did... uh...” he fumbled a moment with his free hand in his pockets and pulled out a small printed card with a name, number and mail address on it, “just call me and tell me how much we have to pay or how we can fix it!”

The designer took the card and nodded “Thank you. I'll let you know. Though I don't think there should be anything.”

The strange pair bickered the whole way to the backdoor where they seemed to have come in earlier and Yugyeom just looked after them, a fond look on his face. He never had any siblings, so he envied them a bit. They seemed really close after all and both were blessed with good genes too. 

He was ripped from his thoughts when Cloé suddenly stood beside him with crossed arms and her eyes also following the siblings, “I hope you have his contacts, because he would be hella good as a model either for your sportswear or the suit collection.”  
Yugyeom chuckled and held out the card to her. She huffed, a bit melancholic, before pushing his hand away “You have to give it to Bambam now. Already forgot, that I'll be gone starting tomorrow?”

“Didn't we all agree to not talk about it? I don't want to cry before the show has even started.” Yugyeom whined, “But speaking of Bambam, have you seen him around? I'm sure I'll lose the card if I carry it around myself.”

“I think he rushed to the toilet earlier.” Cloé just answered shortly before punching a water bottle into Yugyeoms hand and stomping off to order some stage workers around since they seemed to be doing something wrong. 

After taking a big sip the designer went looking around the hall for Bambam, since he didn't want to be rude and look for him in the toilet actually. When he had finally found the other, he was talking to some of the models, so Yugyeom walked over. “Bambam! I was looking for you!” he said cheerfully as he walked closer to the small group. 

The models waved at the younger man, while Bambam excused himself within seconds and rushed away from them. With a frown Yugyeom asked the models “What was that about? Did I scare him or anything?”, but the others just shrugged since they were as confused as him. 

And it didn't just stop there. Bambam seemed to be everywhere and nowhere and whenever the designer was close enough to talk to him, the Thai would just rush off without spending him a glance. The worst about everything was, that the start of the show moved closer and closer and he didn't have enough time to organize everything _and_ try to get to talk to Bambam. 

“That's just not fair!” he frowned as Cloé had stopped him again to drink some water.  
“What is?” she asked while looking through the program for the evening that was pinned to a clipboard.  
“Bambam is avoiding me and I don't know why! I didn't even get the chance to give the card to him!”  
“Maybe he saw the scene that strange kid spent you earlier.” she said nonchalantly, still focused on the clipboard.  
“Wait. You mean the thing about Jessica this morning? Then why would he--”  
“He left in the middle. Probably before you said you didn't know her.” Yugyeom could _hear_ the knowing and devilish smirk Cloé had on her face while being turned away from him at the moment. 

It took Yugyeom a few seconds to realize what that must've meant. “Shit! I have to find him and talk to him!” he yelled before storming off. Cloé just looked after him with a motherly, yet wicked smile “They grow up so fast~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, to make things clear: I don't know the name of Hyunwoos siblings and I was too lazy to look it up and I know Yugyeom does have a brother, but it fit better into the story that he was an only child.  
> And things are finally getting spicy! There may be smut either in the next chap or the one after that!
> 
> TELL ME HOW I DID!  
> https://weheartit.com/entry/289721378 here's the link to "Jessica" if the other one in the text doesn't work! (Changed the link. Should be working now)


	7. Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashion show, some feels, some slight angst (nothing bad, promise).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am **so** sorry for the hiatus!  
>  A lot has been going on and I neither had time nor inspiration to continue. But that is now over! (more or less. My last final exam will be next week. I'm scared.)  
> I thank you all so much for your patience and your really really kind words!  
> Don't worry! I will not abandon this fic before it's really finished! It will get an ending. Not soon, but it will get one. I already have an Idea how to end it and I need at _least_ five more chapters to get there! Even if it will take years to finish D: So please bear with me and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

It was no use. No matter how hard Yugyeom tried, he wasn't able to catch Bambam in between all the preparations. He almost had him once, when the Thai was busy directing some staff people to get a random pile of clothes moved somewhere else. Yugyeom was _this_ close to talking to him, when Bambam seemed to have _sensed_ him, because he was rushing off the second the younger was in hearing range. The next moment when he was close enough, he was distracted by Sungjin, who was supposed to time everything right for the show “Mr Kim. You'll have to change into your stage clothes soon, since the audience will be let in in about half an hour.”

“Thank you, Sungjin! I'll just--” Yugyeom started when he looked to the spot where his assistant stood just seconds ago. Now he was gone again, so with a sigh the designer corrected himself “Ok, I'll change right now.”

“Are you okay?” the timing manager asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry.  
“Yeah... could you please just... tell my new assistant, that he has to get ready soon too? I don't seem to be able to catch him anytime soon and I'm not sure if he has the time in check.” Yugyeom asked politely.  
“Sure thing, boss. I was about to do that anyways!” the older saluted playfully, hoping it would cheer the designer up a bit, and then went back to work again.

\---

“J-Jacks... I-” Bambam sobbed into the speaker of his phone, “I don't think I can do this!”  
“What? Bamie, what's wrong? What happened, buddy?” Jackson asked on the other end of the line, seriously concerned.

“Yugyeom... he... he has a... girlfriend! And I was _this_ close to believing that I might have a chance! I mean, I know he's my boss and all, but you know that I crushed on him for years and then when I finally met him in person he was even more wonderful than I could've ever imagined and I feel really bad right now. I just want to fall into a hole and never crawl back out again!” the words crashed out like a waterfall as Bambam cried. 

He caught his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. Tear stained, swollen eyes, messy hair and an expression that screamed 'heartbreak'.

“What? Didn't he let it slip, like, a week ago that he was still single? Also Bamie, you know that you're not allowed to disappear into a hole! You said yourself, that you are a gift to the world so don't you dare say something so bad about yourself!” the older said in a fake-offended tone. 

“I... I know, but that came so out of nowhere. There was this beautiful girl and then they hugged and... and I don't know what to do with my feelings right now!” the younger whined, leaning against a wall to avoid looking at himself in the mirror.

“Wait! Let me check something really fast.” Jackson suddenly said.

“Jacks, who are you texting? I can hear your angry typing...” Bambam said in between sobs.

**To: Jaebummie**  
JB! U need 2 confirm somethinggg!

**From: Jaebummie**  
I'm listening?

**To: Jaebummie**  
Ur friends w/ Yugyeom right???? Do U kno if he has a girlfriend??!

**From: Jaebummie**  
Nah, he would've told me so. Especially since his tendencies are rather gay these days. Haha

Why are you asking though?

**To: Jaebummie**  
Maybe U'll see sooner or later~

**From: Jaebummie**  
As long as you don't try selling any information, I don't mind you asking.

**To: Jaebummie**  
Thank U, Jaebummie ♥ Talk to ya laterz!

 

“He doesn't have a girlfriend, Bamie!” Jackson yelled into his phone as soon as he had the needed confirmation, “Whoever that was you saw, it was NOT Kim Yugyeoms girlfriend!”

“What the hell, Jacks? Why are you so sure all of a sudden?” Bambam asked, startled.

“I have THE source of the century and if that source says Yugyeom is single, then it's almost as accurate as if the man said it himself!”

“You're talking bullshit, bro...”

Jackson gasped “Don't you trust me? You're hurting me, Bamie!”

“Ok, so” Bambams sobbing slowly lessened again and his breathing evened out “let's say your source is telling the truth, then what was that earlier? I mean, some beautiful girl who said she's his girlfriend overwhelmingly hugged him and it didn't look like she was some stranger! They looked totally like a couple!”

“Be honest, Bamie. How long did you watch them?” Jackson sighed.

“T...three seconds?” Bambam mumbled, defeated. 

“See? So go out there and get your man, tiger!” the older cheered.

“Shut up, Jackson! You know it's not that easy!” Bambam scolded, though he couldn't contain a small smile. They hung up and Bambam tried his best to fix his appearance enough so nobody would notice he had cried his eyes out a few minutes ago. 

One step out of the door, he got grabbed by the arm and pulled down the corridor. When he looked to the source of his kidnapping a very stressed Cloé looked him up and down “We have only about twenty minutes to make you look like the perfect assistant for one of the worlds biggest designers! I will not ask where you have been the past hour, but next time I won't be there to pick you up!”

When they entered a dressing room, three stylists were already waiting for them. Cloé handed Bambam over and left the room with the words “He's all yours, ladies! Just get him ready within eighteen minutes!”

\---

His stylists had made a wonderful job again, Yugyeom thought when he stepped out of his changing room confidently. His blueish-black hair was styled up, so part of his milky white forehead was exposed. They had also applied some eyeliner and make-up that brought out his eyes with the dark blue contacts. His black blazer with the silk blue shirt underneath and the black skinny dress pants also went perfect with the style. With a simple silver chain necklace and his family ring his stage look was perfect. 

Just when he looked around in hope to find Bambam, Cloé came around the corner “There you are! You're looking great! Time to greet the VIPs!”

Did as told Yugyeom was met with some familiar faces and some he had only ever seen on TV before either. Like the professional he was, he politely welcomed all of them and had a little chat about anything that came to his mind, which was mostly the show. But that's okay, because that was the reason they were there after all. 

After every single VIP was greeted and led to their seats, the young designer could finally ask Cloé about Bambams whereabouts. With a small check on her watch, Cloé chuckled “Perfect timing. The stylists should be done with him any second!”

And as if they were summoning him, the Thai walked towards them with new found confidence. Yugyeoms jaw dropped the second he lay eyes on his new assistant. 

The red velvety dress shirt he wore complimented his dark brown yes perfectly and the tight black leather pants barely left room for any imagination. The white hair was swept back and complimented his undercut nicely. His make up was kept simple. Just some light foundation, a hint of highlighter on his cheekbones, a nude shimmer on his plump lips (that made them look very much kissable to Yugyeom) and a very decent eyeliner that made his eyes look just a little bit more daring, more challenging. 

The designer was awestruck for a few seconds until Cloé nudged his side with a devilish smirk before she began talking to Bambam. The latter also had a hard time not staring at his boss for too long. Honestly, how was this man allowed to be so good-looking, tall _and_ talented?

“Bambam, are you okay?” Yugyeom asked carefully after Cloé was done going through the program of the show with them one last time.

“Huh, oh, yeah... haha. I'm fine!” Bambam knew what the designer was referring to. He had been avoiding him for hours after all “What about you? Nervous?”.

“I'm actually pretty relaxed right now,” which he was, really, because he was relieved that Bambam talked to him normally again. He still had to get behind his disappearance later though, “which is unusual just before such a big show!”

The older smiled “Maybe it's a sign that the show will work out wonderful!”

Yugyeom looked away shyly “I really hope so. Though I think it's because having you around calms me down a lot...”

The Thai blushed slightly and replied with a smile “Cloé and I are here through the whole show. You're not alone, Yugyeom.”  
Quietly the younger mumbled to himself “I wasn't talking about Cloé just now though...”

Bambam hadn't heard that comment, but just as he was about to ask to repeat it, Mark appeared behind him, face desperate “Yugyeomie! We have a problem with my first outfit!”.

“What? You're the first one! I thought you'd already be dressed and done!” the younger answered, shocked and back to his professional persona. He immediately rushed to the dressing room for the male models with Mark to check the issue. It turned out that someone must've ripped the sleeve of a very detailed, clear patterned blazer and nobody knew how to fix it up again without anyone noticing. 

Yugyeom knew he only had about ten minutes at most to do something so he gave the model a small heart attack when he suddenly ripped the other sleeve too without thinking twice. Bambam, who had followed them in hopes to help was just as shocked and it didn't stop when the designer suddenly pulled needle and yarn out of his blazer pocket. Fortunately he had a fitting color with him, so he made a few stitches here and there and changed the style of the sleeves so it looked planned to an outsider. 

With a small smile he handed the piece to Mark and told him “You have around three more minutes to get dressed!” then he turned to the other models in the room that already started to gather in order to watch his magic “Let's rock this place tonight!” and everyone cheered as an answer. 

Bambams heart swelled in his chest when he saw how much everyone respected and adored Yugyeom. His earlier grief long forgotten when he left the room with his boss, smiling from ear to ear. 

They sported towards the stairs of the catwalk where someone handed Yugyeom a microphone and Sungjin told him “You're up in 30 seconds!”.

The loud opening music started playing and with one last deep breath Yugyeom walked up the stairs confidently and as graceful as everyone would expect from the host of _the_ fashion show. His pace slowed when he neared the end of the runway and the song faded out slightly when he rose the mic to his lips “Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen! Good evening, Seoul!”.

The welcoming applause and cheering let even the rest of his worries for the evening fade, when he introduced the show and held a small speech with a content smile. When he was done talking he bowed down to the audience and gracefully walked down from the stage where the first models already started going up. He handed the microphone to a staff and walked backstage to search for Bambam, whom he found pretty easily as the older was waiting for him with a bottle of water again. 

“So earlier,” Yugyeom started, sounding nonchalant, as he took the bottle and took a sip, “there was an incident with a fan.” He didn't look at Bambam, just leaned with his back to a wall and stared at the ceiling.

Bambam raised an eyebrow, not sure where this was going, “An incident?”

“Yeah. A young girl somehow managed to get into the building a few hours before the show.” now he dared a glance at Bambam who had been watching him the whole time. Even in that short glance he could see a hint of fear and confusion in the Thais eyes before looking up again. When Bambam didn't answer, Yugyeom decided to just continue, “She barged in and claimed to be my girlfriend. Turned out I gave her an advice a few years or so ago and she took it the wrong way, which let her to the decision that I would be her boyfriend as soon as she wasn't underage anymore.”

“Wait. Pause. So you did know her earlier? And what did you tell her to misunderstand like this?” the assistant asked irritated, but then stopped himself “No, you know what? Nevermind. Just, how did you get out of the situation?”

Yugyeom then grinned and looked right at him “Her older brother came in, apologized, threw her over his shoulder and left.”, then he pulled out the card which Cloé had insisted he should give to Bambam himself. And that he did with the words “He's good-looking. Could be a model. We'll keep his card for the next sports or suits collection.”

Bambam stared at the card in disbelieve as he took it and put it into his small note book. _'And that's why I freaked out? A fan? That was even carried outside by her brother, because she wasn't supposed to be in there? What the hell Bamie?'_ he thought to himself as he slowly began to snicker, which soon turned into a relieved laughter. 

“This is ridiculous.” he said between laughters after a few seconds. And that's where Yugyeom joined his laughing and agreed.

“I'll probably tell you the whole story once we're in a less stressful environment.” the designer sighed, smiling as they finally calmed down again. 

Together they walked to the side of the catwalk, where the VIPs were seated. Their own seats were right next to them and Cloé was talking to some of the VIPs she already made acquaintance with while working with Yugyeom.  
The designer introduced Bambam to his favorite photographer Youngjae and other important people who were sitting close by. He had to leave his seat every now and then, whenever something was up or he announced another set of the collection, but all in all he finally had time to take a breath.

\---

When the show was almost over, Yugyeom walked up the stage, followed by Cloé and Bambam this time. It was something Yugyeom always did. Before the highlight of the show would start, he would hold a small speech again and thank everyone for coming, so the evening could end with music from the live band and no more unnecessary words. 

And so he stood up there, Cloé to his left and Bambam to his right as he started talking, cheerful and proud of the evening, “Ladies and Gentlemen, I once again thank you all for coming and being my guests tonight! And even though the highlight is still waiting, I hope you all enjoyed the show as much as I did!” applause of approval before he could continue. “As some of you may already know, today will be the last show I organized with my lovely assistant Cloé, since she's going to become a mother soon.” he said while placing a gentle hand on the womans shoulder, “And that's why today I want to thank her for being my assistant for four years and going through every up and down the label and I had during that time!”  
By now he had a hard time holding back his tears while Cloé was already crying and even Bambam struggled to keep his composure. The designer continued with a soft voice “I wish the best for you, your husband and your baby! Don't forget you're always welcomed, because you are my dear friend!”

While the audience was “awe”-ing, Yugyeom hugged Cloé tightly before he wiped away the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. Then he turned slightly to Bambam, still with an arm around Cloé to console her a bit. “Since Cloé is a great and organized assistant through and through, she also helped me finding someone who could do this job in her place, hopefully as good, if not better than her.” he winked to the woman on his left, “So I would like to introduce you to this young man right here! His name is Bambam and I hope you all treat him as nice as you treated our sweet Cloé!”  
And with those words he also put an arm around Bambams shoulders. After some finishing words, the three of them bowed and left the stage again. Cloé had cried until the show was entirely over and Yugyeom and Bambam were trying their bests to calm her down again.

\---

When the last guests were gone, Yugyeom left the woman with Bambam for a minute and came back with every model and staff, who knew Cloé personally. Some of them had small presents with them and Yugyeom held a really big and colorful flower bouquet in his hands as he led the group to where she was sitting. 

Everyone thanked her for her hard work and wished her luck for the future.  
“Why are you doing this to me once I finally stopped crying?” she asked in the middle of it while the tears streamed down her cheeks again. But she smiled. She was really happy and everyone could see it, could _feel_ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye Cloé. Won't be appearing for a while.
> 
> Btw Bbs style is almost the one from the “You are” MV.
> 
> I love writing chats. Might as well do a small chat fic someday xD (after I finished literally any other on going fic, bc it's not ok to leave y'all waiting for so long!  
> And again, my deepest apologies for making you wait months! I hope you still enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Also, who thought I would make them a thing this chapter already? Be honest with me! Bc I thought I would and then I changed my mind xD

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you prefer long chaps like these!  
> Idk if I can update often, since school is stressful, but I will try my best! But longer chaps also take more time. Those who read "A smile brighter than the sun" know I usually took about a week for one chap. And at that time I had summer break. And shorter chaps. Oh boi. This will be fun.
> 
> Also visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DerpRina?lang=de)


End file.
